An oil supply system of this type is known from DE 10 2005 048 019 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. There, oil is fed from an oil tank via the oil pump to individual consumers, and is guided from the latter via a return line back into the oil tank. Here, the oil is guided in a heat exchanger. The respective oil feed temperature to the respective consumer is regulated/controlled in such a way that the result is a substantially identical oil outlet temperature for the individual consumers.
In the case of internal combustion engines which are configured as piston engines, the oil which is fed to the piston engine serves primarily to lubricate moving components of the piston engine. Furthermore, the oil can serve to cool highly thermally loaded components of the piston engine. In the case mentioned last, oil spray nozzles are used which spray oil onto the components in their highly thermally loaded regions.